


A Little Help from a Friend

by StardustCrow



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Yosuke is a disaster but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustCrow/pseuds/StardustCrow
Summary: The IT decides to do a Secret Santa, but Kanji is having trouble figuring out what to get for his assignment. Luckily, he knows someone who might be able to help.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019





	A Little Help from a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_veromonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_veromonia/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Souyo Secret Santa!  
> This was an absolute joy to write. I hope you like it!

It was that time of year again- snow covered every surface, it was freezing out, shopping was a nightmare, and Yu was back in town for the holidays. The day his train had arrived, his friends had picked up Nanako and come to meet him at the station. Nanako was the first to hug him after he stepped onto the platform, but the others weren’t far behind. The group spent the day catching up and making plans to hang out as usual. They were discussing a trip to Aiya when Rise suddenly gasped and clapped her hands together.

“You guys, I just had a great idea!” She exclaimed as everyone turned their eyes to her. “We should do a Secret Santa! It’ll be fun!”

“Ooh, that does sound fun!” Chie agreed. “That’s where we all get assigned a person and have to get them something, right? In secret, of course.”

“And then we meet up and give our assigned person their present.” Yukiko added, smiling. “I think it’s a great idea, Rise-chan.”

The others agreed, and so, ten minutes later, Naoto’s hat sat in the middle of the table with slips of paper in it. They would each close their eyes and take one- the name on the paper would be their assigned gift recipient. The only rule was that they had to put it back and pick again if they got their own name. After explaining everything, the hat was passed around and names were drawn. Yosuke was the only one who managed to draw his own name, evidenced by the way he refolded the paper and unceremoniously tossed it back into the hat.

When the hat reached Kanji, there were only a few pieces of paper left. He grabbed one like the others had and unfolded it. Yu Narukami. His eyes widened a bit at that. He’d gotten their leader? Kanji smiled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity to show his senpai how much he meant to him! He had already made gifts for all his friends, of course, but still. This would just have to be extra special.

A short while later, the group went their separate ways toward home. As Kanji walked through the shopping district, he thought about what he might get for his senpai. It was proving more difficult than he anticipated. They had hung out plenty of times before, so it wasn’t that he felt unfamiliar with Yu’s likes or interests. It was more like… none of his ideas felt quite right. Nothing felt special enough. After everything they’d been through and how much he’d helped them, Yu deserved something as special as he was. Kanji was so lost in thought over the perfect gift that he nearly walked right past the textile shop.

He found his mom in the kitchen and was quick to join in helping her prepare dinner. They chatted as usual about this and that, and she asked how the meetup with his friends had gone. Kanji told her they had decided to do a Secret Santa and he had to get a gift for his senpai, but he was still stuck on what would be perfect for him. His mother laughed fondly.

“Don’t think too hard, son. He’s your friend- he’ll be happy with whatever you get him.”

“I know, ma, but I just feel like he deserves something special.”

They continued chatting over dinner, mostly about how the shop was doing as well as Kanji’s personal projects. Kanji was still thinking about possible presents for Yu while cleaning up, and an idea sudden;y popped into his head. He quickly finished and headed up to his room. No one had said they couldn’t ask each other for help, right? Who knew their leader best? Kanji opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for: Yosuke Hanamura. The two hadn’t always seen eye to eye, but if anyone could help Kanji with this, it was Yosuke.

> Hey, senpai? I know I’m probably the last person you’d expect this from, but I need your help with something.

> ...Ok. What is it?

> I’m probably not supposed to say this, but I got Yu-senpai for the Secret Santa thing and have no idea what to get him. I was wondering if you might be willing to help? Since you’re his best friend and all.

> So you ended up with him, huh? Sure- I can give you the lowdown on what he’s into.

> Thanks, senpai! Are you free tomorrow? We could meet up somewhere.

> You want to do this in person? Well, I don’t have to work tomorrow, so... I could come by your place, if that’s alright?

> That’s fine by me. You sure you want to come all the way out here, though?

> Yeah. I’d rather be out of the cold, and if you come over here Teddie will never leave us alone.

> I guess that makes sense. See you tomorrow, then?

> Yeah. See you tomorrow.

Kanji smiled as he closed his phone and got ready for bed. He was relieved Yosuke had agreed to help him. He wasn’t sure what he would have done otherwise. Kanji fell asleep feeling confident that they’d figure something out tomorrow.

~

It was afternoon the next day when Kanji’s work was interrupted by a knock on his door. Setting his sewing aside, he called, “Come in!”

The door opened almost cautiously to reveal Yosuke on the other side. Her stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, senpai.” Kanji greeted him. “You made it.”

“Yep- survived the cold.” Yosuke replied. “So, uh…”

“Oh, here- you can have this spot.” Kanji stood and moved the desk chair before relocating to his bed. “I was working earlier, but now that you’re here I can just move.”

Yosuke nodded wordlessly and took the seat. “So… Gift ideas.”

“Yeah.” Kanji clicked a pen, notepad ready in his lap. “Hobbies, interests, anything that might give us ideas for Yu-senpai’s present. Shoot.”

Yosuke relaxed pretty quickly once he started talking about Yu’s various pastimes- cooking, fishing, bug catching, gardening, befriending stray cats, even fashion to some extent. He knew a lot of details, too, like what brands of gear he preferred and what fabrics he absolutely refused to wear. Kanji was glad he thought to ask. Surely they could come up with something from all this.

After a while, Kanji noticed Yosuke had gone quiet and looked up to see what was wrong. Yosuke seemed to be lost in thought. Was he ok? Had he finally run out of material? Kanji decided to try and get his attention.

“Senpai?”

“Do you think it’s… weird I know all this about him?” Yosuke asked without moving.

“Of course not.” Kanji replied. “You’re his best friend, senpai- of course you know so much about him.”

“Yeah, but-” Yosuke stops, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Hobbies and interests, sure, but all his little quirks and preferences… Is it weird that I pay that much attention?”

“Maybe you’re just like that?” Kanji offered. “Some people just notice things.”

“Maybe.” Yosuke went quiet again, chewing his lip. “Can I… tell you something, actually? I haven’t told anyone yet, but… I feel like you’re the least likely to make fun of me.”

“Really?!” The surprise was clear in Kanji’s tone. “I mean, of course you can, if you want- I’m just surprised to hear you say you trust me.”

Yosuke laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, well… you’re a trustworthy guy.” He coughed, pink touching his cheeks. “A-Anyway, the thing is… I think I’m so attentive because I like him and want to impress him.”

Kanji’s smile at his senpai’s trust was replaced by confusion. Of course Yosuke liked Yu- they were best friends. Partners. Why was Yosuke so nervous about-? Oh. Oh. The pieces suddenly clicked into place, and everything made sense.

“You mean, like… a crush?” Yosuke’s blush deepened, which Kanji took as a yes. “I thought that was obvious. Been wondering when you were going to say something to him.”

“WH- SERIOUSLY?!” Yosuke’s face was bright red now. “Everyone already knows…?”

“I mean, I knew.” Kanji shrugged. “Dunno about the others. It’s not that big a deal, is it? Teenagers fall in love.”

“Yeah, but…” Yosuke sighed. “Guys don’t usually go around telling their friends they might have a crush on their best friend who is also a guy.”

“I suppose you have a point there.” Kanji conceded.

“That’s… part of why I felt safe telling you, though.” Yosuke admitted, looking embarrassed. “I definitely wasn’t going to tell the girls, and that left you and Teddie.” He smiled. “...Thanks for being cool about this, Kanji. I didn’t want this to be a big deal, and you didn’t make it one.”

Kanji returned the smile. “Of course, senpai. It doesn’t matter who you like- you’re still you, and we all really like that person.” He chuckled at Yosuke’s flustered reaction. “That aside, I think I know exactly what to get him now. Thanks.”

“Oh, yeah. Anytime.” Yosuke winked. “Glad to help a friend.” He glanced at his phone. “Oh, it’s getting late, huh? I should get going.” He got up and stretched before heading toward the door.

“Be careful out there- the snow makes the roads extra slippery.” Kanji shouted after him.

“I will, don’t worry! Haven’t broken anything yet.” Yosuke called back as he disappeared around the doorframe.

Kanji heard his mom say goodbye as Yosuke passed through the shop. He looked down at the notepad in his lap, a thoughtful expression on his face. How was he going to wrap a boyfriend?

~

A few weeks later, the team- plus Nanako and Dojima, of course- had gathered to celebrate. They each took turns giving each other their gifts. Yu had gotten Rise a cute new jacket and matching hair clips, which she insisted upon trying immediately. Chie had gotten Kanji some needles and thread. (He had been running low on needles; it was like she knew.) Yukiko was a bit too proud of the rather unique patchwork coat she had gotten Naoto. The detective smiled politely as she tucked it back into the box. Rise had gotten Yosuke a fancy pair of headphones, which had him absolutely ecstatic. They all sat for a few minutes listening to him gush about the new features.

When it was Kanji’s turn, he marched over to Yu and handed him the small gift box.

“Merry Christmas, senpai! It’s not much, but… I hope you like it.”

Yu took the box with a smile and unwrapped it carefully. Inside were a few seed packets.

“I was thinking, since you have the garden by the house here…” Kanji pointed over his shoulder in its direction. “Maybe you could do the same back home. Even just a planter in your window or something. It’d be like having a little part of Inaba there.”

“That’s a great idea.” Yu smiled at him, a faint sparkle in his eyes. “Thank you, Kanji.”

“Glad you like it, senpai.” Kanji smiled back. “I was stuck on what to get you for a while.”

He briefly glanced at Yosuke, but he was still half distracted by his own present. A huh turned his attention back to Yu, who had noticed the slip of paper tucked between the seeds. He gave Kanji a questioning look, but Kanji only winked at him before returning to his seat.

“Well, that’s everyone, right?” Rise said, jumping to her feet. When no one spoke up, she continued. “Let’s get this party started, then!”

The rest of the group followed her lead, tucking their presents away before joining the activities. Kanji did the same before noticing Yu still had his. He was reading the note. A small smile curled his lips as he looked around in search of something. Or someone, rather, since his eyes settled on Yosuke standing not far away. He was watching the others play some nature of holiday themed game. Kanji headed to join them, leaving the boys to each other.

“Hey.” Yu greeted Yosuke as he approached.

“Oh, hey, partner.” Yosuke returned the greeting with a smile.

“What’re you doing over here?” Yu asked. “Don’t wanna join the fun?”

“Eh, not really.” Yosuke shrugged. “I’m fine just watching them play. Just as much fun with a significantly lower chance of me getting hurt.”

“Fair enough.” Yu laughed. “You know… There is something I’d really like this year, but it’s kind of crazy.”

“Oh?” Yosuke raised an eyebrow at him, clearly curious. “What might that be? Promise I won’t laugh.”

“Well…” Yu began, shifting his gaze away from Yosuke. “It’s just that it gets so cold in winter, you know? It’d be really nice to have someone to cuddle with to keep warm.”

“Oh, I see where this is going.” Yosuke smirked. “You want a date so you two can be all cute and warm together, huh.”

“Something like that.” Yu smiled. “Actually… There’s someone in this room I like a whole lot, I’m just not sure how to tell them.”

“Someone here… One of us, then.” Yosuke deduced. “I’d say just, you know, tell them. Anyone would be lucky to have you crushing on them, partner.”

Yu looked Yosuke in the eyes. “I guess it’s your lucky day, then.”

Yosuke freezes, frozen in time despite the energy and noise mere feet away from them. His face slowly turns red as Yu’s words process in his mind; he turns away in a futile attempt to hide his face. Yu can’t help thinking how cute Yosuke is when he’s flustered.

“Sorry, I guess that was a bit forward.” He apologized. “I really do like you, though, Yosuke.”

Yu felt something grip his hand and looked down to see Yosuke’s fingers laced with his own.

“I like you, too.” His voice was low, just loud enough for Yu to hear over everyone else.

Yu’s heart fluttered at the words. There was only one thing left to do. He moved closer to Yosuke, causing the other boy to turn to him.

“I know you already got a present today, but you wouldn’t mind another, right?”

As Yu leaned in to kiss his blushing partner, he silently thanked Kanji for the best gift he could have possibly received.


End file.
